The Verdant Phalanx
Doukas Guard Company Seat of Command: House Nikephor Current Assignment: Vengeance of Epidauros Serving: Ajax Doukas Lochagos: Hector Daios Standard Colours: Green and White Manpower: 250 Imperial Men and Women Equipment: * 20 Chimaera Transports * 10 Autocannons * 20 Mortars Leukaspides: The frontline troops of the Verdant Phalanx, issued mighty flak shields and combat shotguns it is their duty to form the wall between their ranged brothers in arms, and the fell threat beyond their line. Every third child from the serf families of House Nikephos is conscripted into the ranks of the Leukaspides, though such is not seen so much as a tithe as is a blessing as each family is rewarded for their service and each supplicant given ample reward for their dangerous work, Such an increase in wealth is also attributed to their hoplites not having to fund their own equipment giving reason enough for any family with two children to supply a third for their overlords and as such there is no lack of bodies to fill their ranks on the battlefield. Organization * 5 Chimera Transports * 45 Hoplites (Squads of 9+1) * 5 Heavy Weapons Teams (Autocannons) * 5 Triearch (Squad Leaders) Thorakitai: The strongest of the Leukaspides are recruited into the ranks of the Ekdromoi, commonly referred to as "The Hammer" by their shield-bearing comrades, it is their duty to act as a hammer upon the anvil created by the Leukaspides, bearing axes and carapace they strike fearlessly upon the enemies flanks once the cacophony of battle has started to overwhelm their foe, in the disorganization they thrive as individual warriors striking down those foolish enough to come between them and their brothers. Organization: * 3 Chimera Transports 30 Hoplites (Squads of 10+1) * 3 Champions (Power Weapons) * 3 Triearch (Squad Leaders) Psiloi: The rank and file soldiers of the Verdant Phalanx, each bearing his holy emperor's finest firearm at their side and a mandated smile on their face, these are the men and woman of Paphalgon who are conscripted by house Nikephor to fill out their armed forces, with a pay slightly above that of a house servant and with most agricultural work being borderline slavery it is one of the few careers available to the serfs with an ounce of pride and self worth, their arms and flak armor are to be purchased upon conscription by the soldiers many are indebted right away with the cost, for some it will take years of service required to pay off the munitorium for their equipment although if they manage to complete their tour their arms and armor will follow, belonging to the family until the next son or daughter of Paphlagon desires to follow in their family's footsteps, though uncommon many Psiloi are equipped with weapons generations old, used by their surviving parents and beyond to face the vast threat within the void. Organization: * 9 Chimera Transports * 81 Hoplites (Squads of 9+1) * 9 Heavy Weapons Teams (Mortars) * 9 Triearch (Squad Leaders) Category:Setting Category:40K